Sugar Cookies
by Karilee
Summary: They were just making a batch of Christmas cookies...(Takari)


Author's notes: This is just a short fluffy fic I wrote, thanks to something my friend told me. I love Takari, among other things, and in my future fics, you'll probably see them together. Enjoy, and review if you like. Criticism, harsh words, likes, dislikes, whatever. :) 

Sugar Cookies

Kari sneezed from the cloud of flour that appeared before her. "T.K., honestly! Do you think that's enough flour?!" She whined as she waved her hand around, trying to get the white powder to settle onto the counter. 

T.K. stuck his tongue out. "I'm doing exactly what the recipe is telling me to!" 

"Somehow I doubt putting fourteen cups of flour in the bowl is on that recipe!" She replied as she attempted to snatch the recipe from T.K.'s hand. 

T.K. pulled his hand out of reach. "Now, now. This is my kitchen, I'll do the recipe reading." 

Kari giggled involuntarily. "Oh puh-leese. Your kitchen my foot! I doubt you ever stepped foot in here before today!" 

"Have too!" He retorted, "I gotta refill my fridge somehow!" He spoke of the mini-fridge his mom allowed him to keep in his room. 

"Whatever," Kari said as she rolled her eyes. "Let's just make these cookies!" 

"What's the hurry?" T.K. asked, "You don't have to be home until after dinner!" 

Kari blushed. "I don't know…I thought we could do something more interesting…" her words trailed off as she found herself in a deep rut. 

T.K. looked surprised, to say the least. As he opened his mouth, she interrupted him quickly. "Like studying for our math test!" 

T.K. stared at her, a smile tugging at his lips. They both knew they liked one another, they just hadn't admitted it yet. "Kari…there is one more day of school left before Christmas break. And all day we're having a party. Just what math test are you talking about?" 

She stuttered momentarily, "I..uh-..you know!"

T.K. bit back a laugh. "No, really, do tell." 

"Takeru!" She scowled, giving him a shove. 

He stumbled back and slipped on a stick of butter they had dropped earlier. He landed with a plop. 

Kari's eyes went wide as she hurried over to him. "Jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd fall!" 

"Oww…my tailbone!" He moaned. 

"Do you want me to get your mom?" Kari asked, panicking. 

"Ow, ow, ow!" He muttered sliding down so he lay on the floor. He gave out a few groans. 

Kari leaned over to look down at him. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry. T.K. almost felt bad. Nah…not quite. He let out another whimper. "I think I'm going to die…" He whispered. 

"Don't say that! I'm gonna go get your mom!" She started to stand up, but T.K. grabbed her wrist. "No, don't go…" He whimpered.

"But…" She looked stressed and guilty. 

"Just do one thing for me…" he rasped out. 

"What is it?!" 

"Will you…kiss it?" 

"Your tailbone?!" Kari stammered. She was about to say more when she saw the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes. "T.K.!" She shouted, "You're evil! I can't believe in a million years that I just fell for that!" 

T.K. couldn't contain his laughter any longer. As he laughed, Kari stood up and placed her bare foot on top of his chest. "I'll give you something to moan about!" She threatened. 

T.K. wrapped his hands around her ankle and stopped laughing. "You wouldn't," he said with a grin. 

"Don't be so sure," Kari replied, the threatening tone gone from her voice.

"Oh, I'm very sure," he chuckled and gave her leg a tug and she let out a yelp and tumbled down next to him, half on top of him. 

"You know you wouldn't want to really hurt me," he teased gently. 

"I could certainly try," she said quietly. 

"I wish you wouldn't…"

"Okay…" she found herself saying, staring into his intent eyes. 

She could feel herself slowly moving closer to him, their lips what seemed inches apart. 

"Kids, I thought you could use some-" Mrs. Takashi started, but abruptly stopped when she saw her 12-year-old son and his friend Kari on the kitchen floor surrounded by flour. 

Kari hurriedly stood up and grabbed the counter edge to keep from slipping. T.K. followed suit and once he stood and groaned. "Ow, I really did hurt my butt!" Mrs. Takashi's eyes went wide and she began to tap her foot, waiting for an explanation. 

"I slipped and fell and Kari was helping me up!" T.K. said incoherently. 

"I see…" His mother answered, barely convinced. "Well, I was just coming to see if you needed help." 

"No, we have it under control," Kari and T.K. said in unison. 

"Well, all right. I'm just gonna go work on some papers for work. I'll be in my office if you need me. Be careful with the oven." 

"Yes ma'am," T.K. said with a nod. 

As Mrs. Takashi turned and left, the two young digi-destined let out a sigh of relief. 

"Good one, T.K.!" Kari accused. 

"Me?! You're the one who pushed me!" 

"Whatever! You shouldn't have slipped on the butter!" She said between giggles. 

"Come on, let's just finish these stupid cookies," T.K. suggested walking back over to the large bowl filled with the batter. Kari raced ahead of him and grabbed the recipe.  "Fine, we finish the cookies; but I'm reading the ingredients!" 

"You're so bossy," T.K. pouted. 

"And you're a lousy cookie maker, now go find some vanilla." 

***

Kari slumped onto the couch. "I'm exhausted…" 

T.K. plopped down next to her. "Me too," he agreed. 

"Who would have thought you can start cookie batter on fire?" 

"I don't know, but it sure as heck took a long time to clean the oven up!" 

"And make another batter! But at least we're finally done. All the cookies are baked and frosted." 

"Speaking of frosting," T.K. started, smiling as he glanced at Kari, "You have some on your nose." 

"I do?" She reached up to wipe it away, succeeding in smearing it all over. 

T.K. chuckled. "C'mere," he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He led her into the kitchen and over to the table. He lifted her up onto the edge of the wooden structure and walked over to the sink, wetting a paper towel. He went back over to Kari and gently ran the wet paper towel down the bridge of her nose. 

"Brrr!" She squealed. 

T.K. grinned. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was so cold." He finished the task of getting the sticky white substance removed. "There, that looks much better." 

Kari blushed softly. "Hey…we never got a chance to finish what we started," she whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

He blinked. "Wow…" he was all he could utter, making Kari smile and blush a little bit more.

"I guess we can't be exactly qualified as friends anymore then, huh?" He asked lamely.

"No, I guess not. But…we're young. We're smart. We'll take things slow." 

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." 

"Who would have thought making a batch of sugar cookies would lead to all this?" Kari questioned. 

He winked at her. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Why not now?" 

She grinned. "Before you know it, we'll be burning things like spaghetti and potatoes together!" 

T.K. laughed. "I think I'd rather just take you out to dinner. If cleaning up the oven is hard, I bet the stove will be too!" 

"Whatever we do, I'll be glad just to be with you," She said sincerely. 

"I feel the same way," He answered, giving her lips a small peck. 

"Takeru Takashi! There is flour all over my blue couch!"

*** 

*snickers* Okay, there you have it. My first posted Digimon fic. Tis really a Christmas one, but you can't really tell. I wrote this on a burst of inspiration, and I have many other Digimon fics in the progress. I do hope you liked it tho. You can let me know by writing a review or e-mailing me at juniorangel1@yahoo.com. :) 


End file.
